


Бабочки в животе

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Бабочки в животе

Встречу со своим соулмейтом — тем самым, что дается один раз и на всю жизнь, — описывали по-разному. Бабочки в животе, искры из глаз, остановившееся мгновение; кому-то мерещились сердца, ангелочки и цветочные запахи. Кто-то вспоминал прыжок с парашютом, множественные оргазмы или “бля, это было охуеть, вот просто, типа, я ебаный Леонардо ДиКаприо и мне, бля, наконец дали Оскар”.   
Разумеется, как и все молодые люди, приложившие достаточно усилий, чтобы поступить в колледж, Фогги трезво оценивал свои шансы: при населении Земли в семь миллиардов человек найти если не “того самого человека”, то кого-то, кто оказался бы не наркоманом, алкоголиком или маньяком-убийцей, было уже неплохо. Кого-то нормального. Мир был достаточно дерьмовым местом — иначе бы тюрьмы стали не нужны.   
Тяжелее всего было как раз полицейским, адвокатам, судьям, присяжным, солдатам. Соулмейтов ведь не выбирали — они, как ураган Катрина, врывались в твою жизнь, чтобы полностью ее расхерачить. Вот ты был уважаемым адвокатом, а в следующее мгновение втюривался в социопатку-каннибала, съевшую своих родителей и маленькую сестричку, и с дебильной рожей ходил к ней на свидания и искал все возможные способы, чтобы скостить ей срок. Взять хотя бы историю Плаща и Кинжала, Бонни и Клайда, всех этих уличных бандитов и супергероев. В этом не было ни хрена романтичного — одна безысходность.   
Родители Фогги, кстати, не были соулмейтами: они жили по соседству, нравились друг другу и решили, что нечего искать ветра в поле, после чего тихо поженились. Никто ведь не запрещал игнорировать существование своего соулмейта — в специальные детективные агентства и службы знакомств обращались немногие. Поэтому Фогги справедливо полагал, что рано или поздно встретит хорошего человека, который никогда не станет “тем самым”. Его все устраивало: главное — чтобы человек был хороший, и ему даже без разницы, девушка это или парень. Только бы не маньяк-убийца. Кто-то, с кем ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности и в старости будешь сидеть на диване и смотреть телик.   
Когда он впервые встретил Мэтта Мердока, своего нового соседа по комнате, то подумал, что Лео все-таки не дадут Оскар. И лучше бы это были бабочки, феи, что-то нормальное.   
— Я Мэтт Мердок, твой новый сосед по комнате, — представился Мэтт, протягивая ему руку. Не ожидая подвоха, Фогги пожал ее.   
Мэтт пах, как дравшийся на ринге бешеный пес — потом и кровью. Мэтт не столько пах, сколько был пропитан кровью, злостью, болью и чем-то настолько темным, что Фогги сразу понял — он крепко вляпался. Мэтт мог сколько угодно притворяться милашкой, но он не был милым. Он был опасным. Он истекал кровью.   
Фогги зажмурился, когда ему примерещилось, что кровь, густая и темная, капает ему на ладони. Стоило смежить веки, как его затошнило — запахи-то никуда не исчезли. Фогги подумал: а что, если сбежать от соулмейта к чертовой матери? Бросить колледж, уехать в другую страну? Так страшно ему не было никогда в жизни, а ведь соулмейтов преподносили как нечто хорошее. Как радостное воспоминание на старости лет.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Мэтт. — Извини, если ты кивнул, то я этого не увижу.   
На нем были темные очки, он опирался на палку и улыбался немного растерянно. Костяшки его пальцев не были сбитыми до крови, лицо не украшал пластырь. Фогги подавил немедленное желание попросить его раздеться донага, чтобы убедиться, что он не истекают кровью.   
— Да так, немного болею с похмелья, — сказал Фогги. — Рад с тобой познакомиться, Мэтт. Я Фогги. Фогги Нельсон.  
Видение ушло так же быстро, как и возникло: его больше не тошнило от крови, а Мэтт, судя по всему, так ничего и не почувствовал. Истории соулмейтов сходились в одном — в отличие от обычной влюбленности, подобное чувство никогда не бывало односторонним.  
Возможно, у Фогги прорезался дар предвидения — свидетельств история знала ничуть не меньше, чем соулмейтов; завтра его новый слепой сосед споткнется на лестнице или гопники в темной подворотне решат проломить ему башку его же тростью. Если это был дар предвидения, теперь было ясно, как он угадал два последних ответа в тесте на вступительном экзамене. Должно же было хоть где-то ему повезти.   
Впрочем, провалив первый экзамен на сессии, Фогги решил, что дар предвидения такая же херня, как и соулмейты. Спокойствию Мэтта могли бы позавидовать иные буддисты: это был самый добрый, самый справедливым и честный парень, какого он только знал. Так что Фогги бдительно следил за тем, чтобы Мэтт не спотыкался на лестнице и не шлялся в одиночку по подворотням. На всякий случай.   
— Надеюсь, мы подружимся, — ответил тогда Мэтт, и Фогги решил, что раз уж они не были соулмейтами, то могли стать друзьями. Мистическая вторая половинка может никогда не найтись, а друг будет с тобой еще долго. 

Когда несколько лет спустя он нашел Мэтта Мердока, истекающим кровью — она противно забивалась под ногти, но его не тошнило, — то пожалел, что не свалил тогда на хрен из колледжа.   
Сейчас они были соулмейтами, но больше не были друзьями. Лучше бы Мэтт — или Дардевил — его ударил. Это было невероятно подло — врать столько времени. Делать вид, что ничего нет. Не замечать. Прятать под футболкой полученные раны, играть в эту чертову супергероику, а днем притворяться адвокатом. Рассказывали, что с соулмейтом невозможно поссориться, но если и должна была накатить волна смирения и всепрощения, то Фогги ее не чувствовал. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал ярость.  
— Ты знал. Блядь, ты знал. Лживый ты сукин сын.   
— Меня называли хуже, — сказал Мэтт, а потом добавил, сплюнув кровью на простыню: — Дардевила называли. Послушай, я думал, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего.   
— Ложь во спасение? Мне жаль, но я не католик.   
— Ты испугался тогда. Твое сердцебиение, ты… сказал, что это похмелье.   
— Поэтому ты врал мне все следующие годы, притворяясь моим другом? Дрался с ниндзя и делал вид, что упал с лестницы? Нельсон и Мердок — это ты тоже все выдумал?   
— Я сейчас потеряю сознание, — тихо и очень спокойно сказал Мэтт и добавил еще тише: — Прости.   
И действительно потерял сознание — хоть в этом ему можно было верить. Фогги не знал, почему остался; уж точно не потому, что Мэтт был его соулмейтом. Или его другом. Партнером по бизнесу. Он был слишком на него зол, чтобы это имело значение.   
Возможно, из них двоих именно Фогги был тем самым хорошим парнем, которого все так мечтали встретить. А может быть, он больше не чувствовал страха.


End file.
